


Edit That Out

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: "Edit that out", Bisexual Ethan Nestor, Bisexual Mark Fischbach, Boys In Love, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Help?, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I write this when Im sad, I'm Not Ashamed, Idiots in Love, Just like-take it, Look they live together, M/M, Mark doesnt know what his boy is going on about but he loves him, My comfort ship, Spencer and Chica just like love eachother just as much as Mark and Ethan do, They kiss.....a lot, Unus Anus, post-quarentine, soft, they make me happy, uhhh, uhmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: Uhh Crankiplier is one of my main comfort ships so just, I write this when I'm sad or something----Uhm you can send in prompts to my tumblr (p0l3st3rpup) or my instagram (soft_ghostie) if you want, I'll probably write it
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: My Comort Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Kudos: 57





	Edit That Out

**Author's Note:**

> Mark just looks at Ethan while hes trying to remember the word "Skillet" and when Ethan looks back at him he smiles and kisses his cheek and calls him cute and hcjbcvuiwc this is just the stuff that comes to mind when I'm high,tipsy,or really sleep deprived :) (also it's really short because i'm unmotivated to do anything right now)

Its been two full minutes of Ethan trying to pronounce skillet. Mark just kept staring at him, "Are you ok?" he asked while laughing. "I've got it Mark!" Ethan said taking his eyes off the camera. When he finally got it he looked at Mark, a big ole smile on his face. Mark laughed at his boy and kissed his cheeck "Your cute Ethan". the other boy took a minute to fully grasp what happened, then "edit that out" came from his mouth.


End file.
